YourChancellor
A man devoted to the cause, not afraid for consequences. -nlrobin 10/10 would suck off of again -''AmberKronenzoren'' YourChancellor is the Chancellor of Bombardos during the reign of Patriotic Front. He's led the Lavoist Movment during the fourth era of Bombardos until it's fall by ROBLOX admins making it Content Deleated. YourChancellor owned the Lavoist movement under the name of ModestLeader and DevotedBrother. YourChancellor was high ranking Reichsmarschall of Gross-Allemand under the name of LavoIII and LordCommissar and server of Lewisado. YourChancellor is the succesing account of LavoKronenzorenII along with lavo26. The preveious accounts were banned for following of nazism. (Claims from ROBLOX admins) Origin YourChancellor joined ROBLOX in 15 July 2010 under the name of Lavo26. During his beginning years joining ROBLOX, Lavo joined TRA and then left. His second group was Allemand runned by lewisado and then later became a high ranking officer in Allemand. During Lavo's time, the group was banned by ROBLOX admins for false claims of Nazism. The third group Lavo joined was Imperial Robloxian Military. During this time, Lavo became a high ranking officer once again gaining lewisado's trust during Allemand. Lewisado was banned from ROBLOX circa 2011. While lewisado was banned, IncendiaKronenzoren (under the name of Isolus) took over the throne of Emperor. During Isolus's reign as Emperor, she dismantled the group and turned to communism. Role as Prinz After all the destruction of the groups that he's been during his time serving for Lewisado, Lavo26 joined a group The Austratt Empire. A World war I german group runned by lewisado (under the name of HerrKreig). Lavo26 became Crown Prinz of Austratt and continue to serve lewisado. Until the end of Austratt. Lewisado remade a related WWII group called The Holy Roman Imperium. Lavo26 still kept his role as Crown Prinz of the Reich and now as Prinz LavoKronenzoren. Lewisado continued as Kaiser Kreig until his banish from ROBLOX for the second time. After being banned from ROBLOX, lavo26 took over the throne of Kaiser until the return of lewisado. Lewisado returned as EmperorKronenzoren and reclaimed his thrown as Kaiser. During the return of Lewisado, lavo became inactive and was demoted to Field Marshal. He was then later placed as Crown Prinz circa 2012. After the return of Lewisado, lewisado continune to lead a "bright path" to a better land and conquring all groups. The Holy Roman Imperium declared war on RSSR. A communist group lead by Vasilyev as Premier. Since Lavo26 thought he could help his Emperor, lewisado intrusted lavo to declare war on any group that doesn't associate with HRI. Lavo continued to declare war on groups in which wars that had last for days, months or weeks. Lavo declared war on the total of 67 groups. The Death of EmperorKronenzoren. Prinz BlazeKronenzoren As everything was ruling for The Holy Roman Imperium, EmperorKronenzoren was banned from ROBLOX due to the affilation of Nazism. The whole Reich of Holy Rome was in a state of mourning of the death of the late great Emperor. After the banish of EmperorKronenzoren from ROBLOX, lewisado appointed Blaze as heir to the throne of the Holy Roman reich. Prinz Lavo claimed that: '' I wasn't suprised. I was enthusiastic, I liked the idea of Blaze as the heir. I was enthusiastic, I liked the idea of Blaze as the heir.'' Blaze Kronenzoren became the heir of the reich for the following 3 weeks until the return of Lewisado. Prinz Lavo was inactive during the regin of Heir Blaze. By this day, it's unknown why he was inactive. Rumored spread around the reich he was dead or somthing irrelevent. Fall of The Holy Roman Imperium. On 10 March 2014, EmperorKronenzoren (under the name of BrandtKronenzoren) returned to ROBLOX to reclaim his throne as Emperor. As the group started with a practice raid with swords. Once the raid was over, Prinz Lavo was hosting a patrol with HRI soldiers and annouced that they will be celebrating the return of Emperor Kreig. Once after his annoucement, The Holy Roman Imperium was banned along with BrandtKronenzore and Prinz LavoKronenzoren. Due to Lavo being Crown Prinz, ROBLOX admins assume he was affilated with BrandtKronenzoren and once again, Nazism.